Missing You Big Time
by Clyn
Summary: James misses his girlfriend, Leila who is off for a short road trip  promoting her new album. The usual girl crazy teen shows his emotional side as  he yearns for his girl to return. One shot. James/OC


Missing you big time

"Do you really have to go so far away?" James whines at Leila. He pouts his lips while he places his arms around Leila's shoulders.

Leila sighed as she holds his arm, "I don't want to but I need to. My album's doing pretty well so I need to do shows at few places. You know that."

"But we just celebrated our first month. I can't stand being away from you for two whole weeks…" His voice trailed off.

She couldn't hide a smile that was on her face. "I will miss you too."

"Alright, Leila. Enough with all these mushy talk. We need to go now. You dogs need to behave yourself when I'm gone. I will be back once after Leila gets the hang of things. Don't get into trouble. Leila, let's go." Gustavo hollered then gave them the eye.

James made a face at Gustavo.

"Have fun, Leila." Kendall said and smiled.

"Don't miss us too much, especially lover boy here." Logan teased.

"Text me sometime, yeah?" Carlos said as he patted her shoulder.

"I will, Carlos. I will miss you guys too." She replied.

"Kendall, tell Katie I said bye." She told Kendall as he nodded.

Leila waved to the guys then James accompanied her out of Palmwoods. He was still sulking as they arrived at the van. Kelly smiled and mouthed 'hurry up'.

"I got to go now, James." She said to him.

He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Have fun, Leila. I will try not to miss you." James said.

"I will. Don't you dare look at other hot girls when I am gone." She eyed him.

"I won't."

She tip toed to give James a goodbye kiss. He leaned in to meet her lips. When they broke apart, Leila smiled then got into the van. James looked on as the van drove off. He sighed then walked back into Palmwoods.

He plonked himself beside Carlos and Logan.

"Shouldn't you be glad that Leila won't be around so you can eye hot girls?" Logan asked and got not only a smack from Carlos, he got another from Camille.

"How dare you ask him to cheat on Lei…" Carlos said.

"So you will do that when I'm not around, is that it?" Camille looks at him wide eyed.

"No…I am just saying, he is just James after all." Logan said.

"I don't think that's possible. Just watch this." Kendall said.

All eyes were on James as they scrutinized him. James sulked with his head low and totally seemed to be oblivious to them talking. They watched as how he did not even raise his head to eye the Jennifers or even the new hot girl at Palmwoods. They looked surprised at James who continued sulking.

"James…James…JAMES!" Logan raised his voice.

James looked to Logan with a frown on his face. "Yes, I'm not deaf. No need to shout."

"You have to be kidding me. You don't even look at girls now?" Logan asked.

"Correction. I look at girls but here…" He pointed to his chest, "…only thinks of Leila." He then sighed.

"I think Leila cured his 'girl crazy' sickness." Carlos smiles proudly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The next week passed. James sulked every single day. He goes by everyday with very little zest in everything he does. Even his daily sunbathing did not cheer him up. It was only when his mobile phone ring will he then brighten up and hurriedly pick it up before chatting with Leila.

"Hey, Leila." James answered the phone.

"Hey, James. Just wanted to make a quick call to you." Leila spoke.

"How are things? Where are you now?" James asked.

"I am in Seattle. The place here is really cool. I am going for a mini concert later on." Leila replied. James could even sense Leila smiling.

"That's cool. When are you coming back?"

"In 5 days. Gustavo will be back tomorrow. You guys will be busy for now on." Leila said.

"I can't wait for 5 days." James commented.

"I can't wait to be back too. I miss you guys so much…" Leila laughed.

"Who you miss the most?" James asked.

He could hear Leila's soft laugh, "Of course, you, silly."

"I got to go, James. Talk to you again soon."

"Rock the concert, Leila. And miss me!"

"I will. Bye." Leila laughed.

"Bye." James hesitated.

Leila was right. Gustavo returned the next day. The guys were so busy that they were dead tired every time they returned to their apartment. The longing that James felt of Leila was lesser now that they needed to be singing their hearts out almost every time of the day. However, he still missed her badly.

"James. You might want to see this." Kelly smiled as he beckoned James to come out of the recording studio. The guys eyed each other as James walked out of the studio.

Kelly give him a smile as James turned to look what was out the door. He looked then quickly ran out.

The guys all scrambled out to see what was there. Then, they all knew why.

All eyes were on the happy reunited couple. James held Leila so tightly.

"I think you're going to choke me." Leila spoke.

He released her then held on to her hips. "You're back early."

"I initially asked for Kelly to let me have a day off at Texas but I decided to come back early." Leila smiled.

"Leila!" Carlos opened his arms and Leila gave him a hug.

"I missed you too, Carlos." She laughed as she hugged Kendall and Logan too.

"I thought you only had James in his mind." Logan teased which caused Leila to giggle.

"I missed you guys too. Only…" She walks back to James and look lovingly at him while he held on to her, "Him a little more."

"Little?" James whined.

"Okay, a lot…" Leila blushed.

James grinned.

"Did you behave when I was not around?" Leila eyed him suspiciously.

"I totally did. Ask the guys for proof." He nodded. Leila turned to them.

"He certainly did. He never eyed other hot girls." Kendall spoke.

"Mostly he sulked but only smiled when he talks to you." Logan continued.

Leila grinned, "Then that is worth a reward." She turned to James and tiptoed to kiss James on the lips.

The guys crooned as the happy couple shared a short kiss.

"Definitely worth it." James said when they broke apart.

"DOGS! Are you done chit chatting? If yes, can you guys please go back to the recording studio? THERE'S STILL WORK TO DO." Gustavo bellowed.

The guys rolled their eyes then all marched right into the studio. Leila gave James another kiss on the cheeks before he went in.

"Date at night by the park?" He asked after she kissed him.

"It's a date." She smiled back.


End file.
